1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus adapted for mounting in a fluid separation zone to improve the separation of fluids of different densities.
2. Summary of the Invention
In industry various types of devices are employed to effect uniform distribution of fluids being introduced into contactors, separators and the like.
Heretofore, for example, when it has been desired to separate mixtures of fluids of varying densities, it has been common to introduce the fluids into a vessel and, by the passage of time, allow the mixture to separate into a fluid of light density and a fluid of heavy density.
It has been observed that when a stream of fluids of different densities is introduced into a calm pool of fluid maintained in a vessel, some turbulence results. The amount of turbulence created depends upon many factors including the velocity of the entering fluid stream, the kinetic energy of the entering fluid stream and the like.
When operating on a continuous basis, introduction of a fluid stream of such material into a quantity of like fluid undergoing phase separation, turbulence often occurs to such an extent that the fluid of higher density passes upwardly into admixture with the fluid of light density and leaves the top of the vessel as a re-admixture of the fluids. Obviously, such a result is unsatisfactory when one is attempting to effect a sharp separation of fluids of different densities.
To overcome this problem, a number of devices have been fabricated for mounting on the end or terminus of the entry pipe within the separation vessel to modify such factors as kinetic energy, inflow velocity and the like of the entering fluid to permit an effective separation of the fluids into components of different densities.
One such device consisted of four pipes extending radially from a central inlet pipe. The bottom half of each of the four pipes was cut away to provide a flow path for the entering fluid stream. Unfortunately, when this device was used it was discovered that the fluids exiting the pipes impinged on the inner vessel wall and caused such excessive turbulence that "carryover" of the fluid of higher density resulted.
Another device consisted of vertical slotted pipes fitted with caps on the open ends, each pipe being mounted on the end of four pipes extending radially from a central entry pipe. When fluid was introduced through this device, it was found that the fluid stream exited through the slots in the pipes only at the ends closest to the end caps and again caused excessive turbulence whereby "carryover" of the heavy density fluid from the vessel resulted.
The unsatisfactory results obtained using the foregoing devices indicated that a satisfactory device would have to be designed to provide a system which would provide sufficient pressure drop through the inlet pipe to result in a flow distribution of the fluid in a uniform, nonturbulent manner across the entire cross sectional area of the separator vessel.
Perry & Chilton's Chemical Engineers' Handbook indicates that, to be effective, the pressure drop through the inlet device must be at least ten times as great as the kinetic energy of the entering fluid stream. Applicant was unable to locate any commercially available apparatus which would effect such result. The present invention provides novel apparatus adapted to be mounted on the terminus of an entry pipe located within the separation vessel to effect rapid and complete separation of a stream of fluids having different densities. Utilization of this apparatus results in a sharp, clear separation of such fluids when a stream of the same is introduced into a separation vessel.